The present invention relates to warheads for missiles and projectiles which are designed to launch preformed fragments at high velocity to cause damage on impact on a target.
Conventional fragmentation warheads include an outer case holding the fragments against an internal explosive charge. Upon detonation, the gases generated by the explosion expand and exert pressure on the fragments, increasing the hoop diameter of the warhead assembly. After some expansion has taken place, the case holding the fragments ruptures, and gases vent through the resultant gaps, reducing the pressure exerted on the fragments and terminating their acceleration. Thus, the available energy is limited.
In an attempt to increase the available energy, a soft ductile metal liner has been used to separate the fragments from the explosive charge. The purpose of this liner is to expand, containing the gases for a longer time before the outer case ruptures and allows venting. This delay allows a larger percentage of the accelerating energy of the explosion to be coupled to the fragments, increasing their velocity.